Bohr Mahl
The Bohr Mahl are bipedal mammals who bear two legs and opposable thumbs. Their average height is around 5.11-6.2 feet. The Bohr Mahl (pronounced Bor Ma-hal ) are a very proud and confident race, this is reflected by their personality and posture, always standing straight and tensed. Their bodies evolved to pack far more muscle than what is initially visible from the outside due to a very strong and developed nervous system. However, what is seen from the outside would be considered very fit and toned by human standards. Their skin is a bright, snow white colour that is used to reflect the extreme ultraviolet radiation of their homeworld. Their hair which grows from the top of their head is also the same white colour and is a mark of strength and honor among their people; it is often grown very long and platted for practicality. Due to the natural hostility of their once homeworld, the Bohr Mahl have evolved for unarmed combat and were natural predators long before their society was formed. From their knuckles up to the tip of their fingers is a very dense, thin layer of bone and muscle that is capable of regenerating over weeks. At the tip of their fingers is a very thick and strong talon that can retract back into their hand; their feet also grow the same talons as their hands which are also capable of retracting. From the bottom of their mouths, two very thick and sharp tusks grow, as well as a layer of canine-like sharp teeth at the top and bottom of their mouths. Society/government Despite their appearance and nature, the Bohr Mahl, today are very cultured and adept in the sciences, developing new technologies and working with other empires and species to counter The Reckoning, a vicious, biological, rapidly evolving, mindless horde on the outer fringes of the eastern side of the galaxy. The Bohr Mahl lost their homeworld to The Reckoning and now travel in a large flotilla within their space territory, occasionally settling within one of their many worlds for a generation and moving on. It is a right of passage for a bohr mahl youngling to kill a reckoner. It is the dream of all bohr mahl to reclaim their homeworld that is now long gone, deep within Reckoning Space. Today, the Bohr Mahl are the only species actively fighting The Reckoning and the only species going into Reckoning Territory and preventing The Reckoning from expanding further, however other species do give supplies, food, fuel and weapons to the Bohr Mahl Nomads. It is very common for a man or woman who has lost their way to volunteer to join the Bohr Mahl, rather than be sent to prison or killed, or for personal reasons. The Bohr Mahl hold a strong seat within the council and are both equally respected and honored by most, if not all empires. It is common to see bohr mahl who have finished their service within the flotilla and wish to see the outside world to go into council space or apply for citizenship with other empires that they wish to see. They often work as either security guards, mercenaries for hire or bounty hunters but it is not uncommon to see them working in other professions. An elected chieftain holds power over specific clans and an elected leader called the Mahl Zah, is the supreme leader of all the chieftains. The chieftains, if needed, hold the power to revoke the Mahl Zah's status and invoke another election, likewise the Mahl Zah has the power to revoke chieftains' statuses and invoke election, so long as the other chieftains don't unanimously object. Warfare Natural Weapons: Claws: 2 1d6, Bleed Teeth: 2 1d6, Bleed Diet Carnivores; often farming livestock, killing them in a very humane and non-painful way. Ships: Life span Youngling: 0 - 24 Adult: 24+ Elder: 130, at this age their body looses its integrity and can no longer fight efficiently. Expected to die around 160-70, but it has been seen for them to live up to 190 and 200. Stat average STR 12 END 10 DEX 8 SPD 10 AGL 8 INT 8 WIL 14 CHR 8 CON 12 PER 10 Empires Tech Body parts C.C=(can receive critical wounds) *1-Head 0HP (6 DAM = incapacitate, 50% bleed) (8 DAM = -1d4 INT) C.C *2- Jaw -2HP (6 DAM = -4CHR, 100% bleed, 50% heavy bleed) (critical stops speech) C.C *3- Neck -4HP (>4 DAM = 50% suffocate) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent quadriplegic) C.C *4- Upper torso 4HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats, permanent quadriplegic) *5- Left shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 90% bleed) C.C *6- Left arm 4HP (5 DAM = 50% bleed) (8 DAM Cripple) *7- Right shoulder 0HP (6 DAM = arm crippled, 50% bleed) C.C *8- Right Arm 4HP (5 DAM= 50% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple) *9- Central Torso 8HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 50% suffocate) (8 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) (12 DAM = 90% suffocate) (on critical permanent -1 to all physical stats) C.C *10- Lower torso 5HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed) (6 DAM = 100% heavy bleed, -1 CON) C.C *11- Upper left leg 6HP (5 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = Cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C *12- Upper Right leg 6HP (5 DAM= 100% bleed) (8 DAM = cripple, 80% heavy bleed) (on cripple permanent -1d4 SPD) C.C *13- Lower Left leg 5HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM= 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) *14- Lower Right leg 5HP (6 DAM = cripple) (8 DAM= 80% bleed) (on cripple -1d4 permanent SPD) Special Hits *15- Eye CON BONUS} (1 DAM = temp Blind, -1 PER) (4 DAM = eye is destroyed, -4 PER, 100% bleed) C.C *16- Left hand 0HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX , 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) *17- Right Hand 0HP (4 DAM = cripple, -4 DEX, 80% bleed) ((-6 DEX if dominant hand)) *18- Left Foot 0HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) *19- Right foot 0HP (4 DAM = cripple) (on cripple -1 permanent SPD) *20- Weapon